My sweet punishment
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot / Lemon] it may be very negative, thoughtful and locked in his world but this time he was being very possessive with her. Did he become jealous? To punish her so sweetly... (Translate to spanish-english)


**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd's characters do not belong to me.

 **Clarifications:** _[One-Shot / Lemon] Classification T or M. Inspired with Maroon 5 Animals song Hope you like it. Sweeney Todd x. Eleanor Lovett. It would be my second fanfic of this fandom and this couple that I love ... lol Possible_ _ **AU.**_

 _There may be some hints of a triangle between Sweeney and Eleanor and Turpin. It's just an insinuation to take initiative in this fanfic Enjoy it!_

 **Summary:** _[One-shot / Lemon] it may be very negative, thoughtful and locked in his world but this time he was being very possessive with her. Did he become jealous? To punish her so sweetly..._

* * *

 **My sweet punishment**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The crescent moon illuminated his room where the curtains were running, and the glass window was so transparent to give way to the dimness of the darkness that covered the middle of his bedroom. She had insomnia because she could not sleep, after a hard day and full of work on some detail by Mr. Todd, but she did not care at all, did she?

Eleanor Lovett did not think she was going to recover everything she lost fifteen years ago. Although he almost lost hope for his phrase "good things happen to those people who know how to wait". As for example to revive his restaurant, to recover his clientele and Mr. Barker but with a completely changed appearance since in those fifteen years they happened to him like a heavy load. It had to be included that he was not expected to have an adopted son, Tobias is a good boy and it helped him in almost all the duties as much in the home and in the restaurant. Except he does not know the dark truth of those pies, because it's a secret he keeps with Mr. Todd. Ever thought that he would never recover everything, because all the good people who waited did not always have miracles out of nowhere and this case was a wish fulfilled.

The dim candle that glowed in a corner of the bedroom on a piece of furniture with a mirror, seemed to represent the small warmth that could be in his room. However, the thunderous sound of lightning had caused her to jerk from her bed to rest her feet on the worn, grinding wood that often irritated her. He hurried to close the glass window and the curtains, not even expected a storm at this time of the morning. Eleanor was adjusting her white nightgown that reached to the top of her knees and adjusted a little to her physique, although it is a loose sleeping garment.

When he leaned back in his comfortable bed where he tried to close his eyes again, though it was useless to do so as he heard heavy footsteps walking down the small hallway that divided three or four bedrooms including that of Sweeney and Tobias. She closed her eyes tightly and covered herself with the blankets to her neck.

"A thief is in my home," he thought with some disgust, and that was because his shop progressed enough to be respected among nobles. "I could not have been through this after much work," his lips twisted as he listened to every step he took to his room.

She with her eyes closed and slyly with her right arm came out of the blankets to touch the table of light that was at her side and thus take out a knife, which always kept it in case there was this problem.

"Pet, Nellie?" A cut-off male voice in a frivolous, sinister tone caught her attention, so that Nellie's eyes would open suddenly.

The candle offered a small dim lighting over the silhouette of the barber, Sweeney Todd, who closed behind the door. Her friend frowned because she understood practically nothing and it was not a moment of visits.

\- What do you need, honey? She asked as she settled into her bed.

This one walked from the left side of the bedroom, which for Lovett was his left of the bed. She was silent in the room: an awkward and chilling silence for her as those dark, piercing eyes kept watching her as she delighted to circle the room.

"We have to talk, Nellie," he said, keeping the same tone of voice.

Sweeney sits on the left side of the bed without even looking at her. He looks sideways to cause a chill down her spine and nerves she shows his twisted smile.

"I saw the judge today, Turpin."

Eleanor sighed heavily at just hearing the damn judge. He rolled his eyes up and paid attention again.

\- What's wrong with him? Do I guess who you really are? "I ask with some concern." Did you investigate about the "disappeared"?

Sweeney shook her head and opened her mouth for a moment but the words did not come out until she just closed to swallow.

"Ahrg ..." he growled annoyed. I saw you with him, "he explained with less effort but an irritating voice.

\- What's going on? - He asked with just one eyebrow. "The judge just came up to me, he behaved like a gentleman, I suppose," he defended as he sat on the bed.

"It's not just that, Nellie," he murmured softly without even looking into her eyes, but his female voice caught his attention.

"Did it bother you that he approached me?" He asked, bewildered, that he could hardly believe it.

* * *

The weather in the streets of London was not colorful as it is customary to spend in the spring season. In winter the clouds constantly covered the sun to give a depressing atmosphere little colorful and sad, the wind accompanied with its cool breeze that froze all your being although one tries to shelter with two coats. Even in itself, the streets were carried by the people as some came to buy at the fair that occupied part of the streets and others wandered to see only.

Among the crowd one could distinguish "a family" very peculiar. Father, mother and son seemed to appear among all the people. The man has curly dark brown hair with side-whiskers that surrounded part of his pale cheeks, his dark brown eyes with dark circles that seemed to round his eyes: his pale face frightened any child, including Tobias . Sweeney Todd was adjusting his worn black trench coat for the years he had worn it, underneath it was a white shirt with some straps that were hooked to his tight black pants. His eyes watched the whole scene that was presented at the fair, it disgusted the officers who were still working under the orders of the corrupt Beadle.

The woman with pale skin and little make-up was accompanying them. She had a short gabardine that covered the part of her black corset to shelter her and then waist down the rest of her dress a little wide white with thick black lines that covered up her black shoes. She arranged her two-pony hairstyle for beautiful and dazzling red curly hair, and her brown eyes that were looking for a mini grocery store.

Eleanor smiled at her "partner," who looked away because she seemed to be looking for someone. She chose not to corner him with her left arm.

Tobias Ragg, an orphan mistreated by his former owner, Pirelli, a term coexisting with Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett whom I take a certain maternal affection but would not say the same with the other person. This boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, was distracted looking for candy stores and tried to draw attention to Sweeney, whom he still fears a little but tries to get along with him because Mrs. Lovett thinks that Barber is using it for some business and he did not like it.

"Madame, sir, I'll go get some treats," the boy said with some emotion.

\- Since when do you have any money? Nellie asked, folding her arms and holding a basket.

"Madam, I was saving my tips," Tobias replied, widening his smile. "I'm not late, I just want to buy some candies."

"All right, lad, enjoy it, because you deserve it," Lovett said, keeping a grin from ear to ear.

Todd growled annoyed, rolled his eyes up and walked with his arms crossed to get a little away from those two. Nellie disheveled the child with a certain tenderness, then let her go and buy her things.

Lovett approached the grocery store to buy fruits and vegetables, carefully picking up a red apple to touch with his fingertips and so to verify that it is not rotten. The fruit slipped from his hands and rolled to another person's black shoes. Sweeney had noticed the clumsiness of her pet but her mouth dropped open as she saw a man standing in front of her.

\- Oh! I'm sorry, sir. "She swallowed hard at the baker when she recognized him.

Judge Turpin scowled to pick up the fruit with his right hand and so wiped it a little with his elegant yellow velvet suit to hand it over to her hands. The fruit was not even stained just had a small blow to dent it a little. Eleanor stared at him breathlessly but it was an expression of fear because she knows who she really is.

The gentleman smiles enchanted by those brown eyes and by the reddish hair that thinks to have seen it somewhere but does not remember it.

\- We know each other? He asked as he bowed to the baker.

"I do not think so, but I know you," she said, her voice cut off. Turpin looked puzzled. "You're the recognized, Judge Turpin," he said, faking a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he introduced himself as he took his right hand to kiss her to be cuts.

"Mistress, Eleanor Lovett," she said, still feeling a disgust at the feel of his lips on her hand.

The barber did not stop observing the scene because several emotions presented themselves as stitches in his chest and despaired internally. He wanted to kill the judge in front of everyone, on the other hand, he felt weird as if he wanted to claim his pet and snatch it from the bastard's hands. Although Tobias does not believe him, Mr. Todd wants to try to change his life although it will not be as he remembers it; With his little daughter, Johanna, and much less with his wife, Lucy Barker.

"Madame, you have to pay for those fruits," murmured the store owner, who was an old man of almost seventy.

\- Oh! Excuse me, sir, if I'm going to pay.

"Let the lady pay for you," said the judge, taking a few euros out of the pocket of his suit to pay for the vegetables and fruits that the baker carried in her basket.

"Thank you, Turpin."

Todd let one of his silver blades slip under his sleeve to discreetly open it in his right hand. Internally he despaired and imagined the judge's neck with a red line that divided him. "Get away from my pet!" He screamed inwardly and out to a din with his teeth. As he advanced towards that pair that was still talking, another subject crossed his path and held him by his right arm.

\- Do not! It's not the time yet, Sweeney Todd-Benjamin Barker spoke to him in person but it was all because of the barber's imagination. "We both want revenge but not now, you have to wait like Eleanor told you.

He pulled away from the hilt of his other more sensitive personality. Sweeney grunted annoyed and turned his back on that couple, but he heard everything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lovett, and I expect to see you more often," Turpin replied as he kissed one of his hands again. I even speak with a cut and almost seductive tone.

"It was a pleasure, Judge Turpin, and thank you for paying," he said, winking at his left eye.

She smiled broadly until she turned on her heels to retreat, but what she did not know was that the guy was staring at her to finish her out of sight. Meanwhile, Todd camouflaged himself among the people.

"Pet," the barber called, his arm tightened to catch her attention.

"Mr. Todd, I scare!" He said, bringing the palm of his left hand to his chest.

"When we get to the store, let's talk," he said, his eyes penetrating, cold and with no emotion to discover.

"Yes, sir, we'll talk later," he said, a little perplexed and without reproach.

* * *

Sweeney nodded to answer the question, and Eleanor softened her gaze and smiled tenderly at him. He approached the territory of the bed to get to her and make eye contact.

\- You love me? She asked with a blush on her cheeks.

He nodded, but somehow he loved her and would try to make her happy, since she plans to change her life a little. Although it is not as it remembers nor the one that dreamed but they would be well. He still did not put his eye contact into those light brown orbs.

-Mr T-. He nicknamed her that way when he felt a soft touch on her cheeks, feeling that cold touch of his fingertips until he took her chin to draw her. "I've been dreaming this moment forever, at last it's on my side "She thought as she closed her eyes.

Benjamin's personality did not make him imagine her as Lucy but gave him the image of that colorful woman he used to call her, Nellie. He had not changed much because he had the appearance of his youth. Sweeney moved slowly until she brushed her fleshy lips with her own and took advantage of this moment.

It's been a long time since they both had some sexual and intimate contact. However, Lovett has always flirted with some nobles but at no point did he choose to be with anyone else apart from the barber and his late husband. She is such an intense magnet that at last she caught her old friend, Benjamin Barker.

Little by little the clothes were slowly dispossessed especially Todd, who took off his raincoat and white shirt to expose his naked torso that had several scars between big and small. For easy guessing. This was because of the hard work he did in Australia. She was trying to restrain herself from touching the physique of her lover, whom she had taken out of London after a long time. He kept looking at it up to his abdomen and for his taste was very beautiful.

"Let me see," Sweeney muttered under her breath as she leaned down to make eye contact with her pet.

"And I ..." she stammered as she exchanged glances with the barber. His hands dared to caress her abdomen, could not control because deep down inside Nellie wanted this moment. "I can not deny the needs of my man" thought to lure him with his soft caresses on the face to kiss.

The lips went to a slow and carefree rhythm to be in an uncomfortable position since one of the legs of the young one passed near the one between her leg. Her reddish hair cascaded over the pillow, and some strands tangled in her lover's fingers. Eleanor left her lips between open as if she wanted to say something, though she did not want to interrupt this moment.

She chose not to talk about the subject, nor was it a moment to name Lucy Barker in this precise act of intimacy.

Sweeney gave him paused kisses on the warm, pale neck, where the gasps were not so strong yet. He continued until he reached the cream colored nightgown, which prevented him from seeing the full body of his pet. He growled annoyed but would not stop. His hands went up and down the path of those white legs to reach the thighs and from there touching that intimate part, obviously the gasps I hear were still low. However, with a certain brutality he stripped her of her nightgown and only to expose her pale and semi-naked body.

He grunted again, annoyed because he had more clothes on his way.

Nellie searched those cold, fleshy lips for another fiery kiss, her hands still caressing from the waist above Mr. Todd's physique. His heartbeat was strong with each touch with each caress and kiss that both were given at the time. For a second, she brushes with her hands on the male member and with the touch she knew of the lump that hides in those pants. There I had an idea of what was approaching. His delicate hands went down again to get into his pants and touch that member.

He felt those hands playing inside his clothes. He pulled it slowly and carefully. She gasped pleasantly enough to satisfy some of her taste, and that was because she was "exercising."

"It's my turn," she murmured with a smile and her hands pulled out of her pants. Mr. Todd's response was to smile sideways and keep those dark eyes fixed on her.

There is no need to contradict her to jerk her back into bed.

Mrs. Lovett's nightgown was removed with despair as were other garments that held and held all the inner dress that went on the part of her lover, who can say that this act was by instinct. Soon she felt that cold touch of her fingertips caressing the warm skin of her pet, Sweeney looked at her with lust as she made her way down her legs to her belly where she began to lay down each kiss that was slowly coming up above. He saw those beautiful breasts that he wanted to touch.

"Do it ..." she whispered as an order.

Todd just bent to meet both needs. Her mouth opened to suckle her left breast: her tongue moved in circles around her nipple but with her lips trapping and sucking it, she had realized that the female body reacted a little to her actions. His hand touched her right breast gently, her breath was between cut off by her barely audible groans. Even in itself, this does not convince him a Sweeney Todd because he wants to hear her moan and hear his name.

The barber took off his boots and unbuttoned part of his pants but let them fall. The baker was left by the soft caresses of cold hands; her voice insisted that he accept everything from her. The lips were repeated the same times as the three times from the belly to the shoulder, then followed the neck to the lips. This tomato a dagger of reddish hair thus stretching it back to have more sight of that pale skin on his neck, he ran his tongue wet and then pressed with his lips to leave the small purple marks. The mark of a bruise

She felt that pleasant sensation because it made it known that it was marked by the very demon of Fleet Street.

-You do not want me to play with you? She questioned in a voice between cut and calmly holding her breath.

He nodded, the answer being a bite in the lobe of her right ear to the baker's surprise, she was flushed by the words he had suspected.

"No, you deserve a punishment," he told her with a scolding of teeth, remembering that another man had been hinted at, was seeing his revenge and his future united.

Sweeney forced her to lay her back on the bed to continue her movements, her hands clenched without clawing her nails on her thighs, they also pressed lightly on the skin so that something rosy was highlighted and her lips kissed on the velvet skin. And down the left leg participating equally with the leg until a point reaches that area intimate. It was not going to be delayed because the underwear was gone.

Eleanor closed her eyes to enjoy what was approaching, her hands clutching tightly between the sheets of her bed; He had already begun to introduce his fingers to gently caress the clitoris that gave massages to stimulate his lover who tried to drown his groans in the throat.

"Hmmm ... F-Follow," Nellie murmured as she bit her lower lip for a few seconds and managed to see the dark brown hair curled up by her lover who was still in position. His delicate hands brushed to tangle with some strands, including the platted strand.

He smiled inwardly because he knew he liked it. Those massages were changed when her wet tongue went in to lick part of the clitoris, she tightly pressed the sheets to feel as her area was being traversed internally by an internal movement and wet: her back arched and her body shivered for every sensation of Rhythm that only happened internally, until a couple of fingers were introduced again to repeat the same process ...

-Mmmm ... A-Ahm ... SSweeney-pronounced his name between gasps with a gasping breath, his body was raised a little by the tingling that this man was producing. He pressed her thighs firmly against the bed so she would not move too much.

But at one point he had to finish, when a liquid spilled out touching the tongue that was inside that area ... He had savored that same liquid for later, to separate and to look once more at his pet; Who found it completely attractive to be exposed with his body completely naked no matter some past scars as he has them in part of his back and abdomen. Let her look at him with those clear brown eyes fixed on him and only for him, his future owner, and partner-lover and perhaps ... Husband?

She was completely flushed when she saw that the barber removed her trousers to expose his erect and hard cock in the open air that apparently was already aroused when he had pulled her properly. She had intended to touch him again, but she felt the urge to see him there before her eyes.

The legs were opened little by little to expose the entrance to the other sex; before he himself had drawn his member so that she saw the intentions of the barber. However, slowly, he began to squeeze his penis between the female walls that tightened him so he would not come out so fast. Todd smiled his breath and made a small hip spurt, causing a slight groan from his wife.

"Ahh ..." she tried to stifle the slight moan. Eleanor tried to approach him to give him a passionate kiss, where the playfulness tangled their tongues and the rhythm of their hips moved in the same synchrony.

She pushed after another slow thrust but the movement became more abrupt as she felt their bodies bump into her own breasts and she tangled her legs around his waist so she could continue at that pace because she moved the bed.

-A-Ahmm yes, Oh, Love, yes! Nellie said as she bit into his partner's lower lip while he was still in good hip movement.

-A-Ahmm ... E-Eleanor, this tight one, "he muttered under his breath as he made a sudden slam of her, causing her to moan at such force against his uterus.

\- Oh, I love you so much ... honey, Mr.T! His hands clung to her neck in full action.

"I do not think I'm going to take it anymore ... Nellie!" He said in a gasping, exhausted voice, his partner insisting that it end inside. "I think I love her, I love Eleanor Lovett," she told herself in her thoughts as she walked off at a slow pace.

Nellie felt full and alive again as she lay on the bed with her head resting on her pillow, her uterus guarding part of the seed that had filled it inside. Sweat, lust, vengeance, and punishment were all mixed together that made a good combination so satisfying that it relaxed them both into something whole. Her smile was not wiped from his face as the head of his love was resting on his chest, feeling at the same time the heartbeat, his breasts that rose and fell trying to calm his agitation.

Everything was perfect; outside it was flashing and drizzling loudly as if hail was falling. Neither of them cared about that, they were calm with each other.

"Honey ... What was this?" Eleanor asked as she made eye contact with those dark, haggard eyes. "Do you love me?"

He looked away to think what he was going to say, maybe the circumstances would come after tonight or who knows?

"Arg ... A punishment," he said as he settled down on the left side of the bed, turning his back with his sheets covering his waist down.

Lovett was leaning toward him leaning his chest on his bare back, was curious to know the answer he was hiding.

"I may have loved you," he said in a low voice with his lost gaze. "I want to know who you are, Nellie.

"We have enough time to do it," she commented with a pleasant smile.

He turned to meet her eyes and tried to soften when he felt her touch caress his right cheek.

-T-I love you ... Mr.T-I was saying while looking at him in the eyes - Would you like to go on a picnic to get to know us better? He asked with a certain emotion in his tone.

The barber nodded, not looking away from his pale brown eyes.

"I love you ..." "I love you," whispered Sweeney with a crooked smile.

Lovett snuggled into his strong arms to fall asleep, and then he closed his eyes, staying close to her. He may find it hard to express himself but he loves Eleanor Lovett somehow and will try to create a new life at his side ... No matter the obstacles. The barber may be very negative, thoughtful and locked in his world but this time he was being very possessive with her. In addition to this warm, lustful and exciting night showed what he feels for her and no, he would not even support himself trying to manipulate her using this method. Was he jealous when he saw the judge with her? To punish her so sweetly ... You could say yes.

Apart from seeing his victim with his partner-lover, he has a hard time admitting that he was jealous and would not like the idea that Judge Turpin possesses Eleanor, he can not imagine ... That's why he is his owner-lover, The demon of Fleet Street. Sweeney Todd

Tomorrow would be another day, a day of picnic to know more your faithful neighbor, partner, lover and perhaps ... Future wife. Her future Eleanor Todd ...

* * *

 **End~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡I hope you liked it!_

 _The true story is written in Spanish, but his writer passed it to English at the request of a commentary._

 _I'm not good at speaking English so I had to translate it with the help of a translator. Check as carefully as possible and if there is a mistake let me know_

 _¡Greetings and thanks!_

 ** _Atte. J.H (c)_**


End file.
